Mein Herz will dich halten
by Pink Snowdrop
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Die Welt dreht sich anders für John, seit Sherlock tot ist ... Eigentlich kein Slash, kann aber so gelesen werden, wenn man die Slash-Brille trägt ;)


Mit einem erstickten Schrei wacht er auf. Es ist stockfinster und eine Sekunde lang weiß er nicht, wo er ist und warum alles in seinem Inneren schmerzt. Dann kommt die Erinnerung - wie ein Faustschlag in seinen Magen.

Sherlock ist tot.

Der Satz klebt auf seiner Zunge, füllt seinen Mund, schwebt durch die Dunkelheit und erfüllt den ganzen Raum.

John sitzt aufrecht im Bett, sein Pyjamaoberteil ist schweißnass. Er hat wieder geträumt. Jede Nacht hat er Albträume, nicht immer denselben, aber sie unterscheiden sich nur gering. Er sieht Sherlock fallen, sich selbst rennen, aber egal, was er tut, er kommt jedes Mal zu spät. Manchmal, wenn er Glück hat, kann er sich an den Traum nicht erinnern. Trotzdem weiß er, dass Sherlock darin vorkam. Er träumt von niemand anderem, seit es passiert ist.

Er sieht auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch - die rot leuchtenden Ziffern zeigen 6:10 Uhr. Er kann und will nicht mehr einschlafen, aber aufstehen mag er auch nicht. Wozu? Es gibt nichts, das auf ihn wartet, niemanden, mit dem er reden könnte. Aber was hätte er auch zu sagen? Er will mit niemandem reden, will niemanden sehen.

Mrs. Hudson hat es aufgegeben, ihn aus seiner stummen und beharrlichen Trauer herauszuholen. All ihre Kannen voll Tee, die selbstgebackenen Kekse und die - wie sie glaubte - aufmunternden Gespräche haben nichts genützt. John war einsilbig oder hat gar nichts gesagt, irgendwann hat er sie angeschrien, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen - was sie seitdem tut. Sie stellt ihm Mittagessen vor die Tür, kommt aber nicht mehr herein. Er ist ihr dankbar und es ist ihm peinlich, dass er sie angeschrien hat, aber er hat nicht die Kraft, mit ihr zu reden.

Das Essen rührt er meistens nicht an oder isst höchstens ein paar Bissen. Er kann nicht essen, vom Geruch der warmen Speisen wird ihm übel. Manchmal macht er sich Tee und einen Toast dazu, aber es tut weh, denn jedes Mal muss er daran denken, wie oft er für sich und Sherlock Tee und Toast gemacht hat.

Alles in der Wohnung erinnert ihn an Sherlock. Seine Sachen sind noch genau so, wie er sie verlassen hat an jenem Tag vor zwei Wochen. Die Geige liegt auf dem Schreibtisch, gleich neben seinem Laptop. John weiß, er sollte Sherlocks Sachen wegräumen, damit er sie nicht mehr sehen kann und muss, aber er ist noch nicht so weit. Manchmal streicht er vorsichtig mit einem Finger über die Saiten der Geige und sieht Sherlock vor sich, wie er spielt, die Augen geschlossen, sich sanft wiegend zur Musik.

Dann brennen Tränen hinter seinen Augen, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Manchmal kann er sie zurückhalten, meistens nicht. Er hat noch nie so viel geweint wie in den letzten zwei Wochen.

Wenn er die Sehnsucht nach Sherlock nicht mehr aushält, geht er in das Zimmer seines Freundes. Sobald er die Tür öffnet, ist es, als wäre Sherlock anwesend. Sein Geruch hängt in der Luft und John schließt die Augen. Er hört Sherlock sprechen, sieht ihn lächeln - nicht das falsche Lächeln, das er immer aufgesetzt hat, um etwas Bestimmtes zu erreichen. Nein, das echte Lächeln, das bei ihm so selten vorkam, dafür aber umso wärmer und herzlicher war.

Er öffnet den Kleiderschrank und sieht Sherlocks Sachen auf den Bügeln hängen. Seine Anzüge, seine Hemden, schwarze, weiße und ein purpurfarbenes. John streicht langsam über den Ärmel des farbigen Hemdes und ihm ist, als spüre er Sherlocks Wärme und die Muskeln seines Arms unter dem Stoff.

Wenn er es in der Wohnung nicht mehr aushält, weil ihn die Erinnerungen zu sehr schmerzen, geht er nach draußen.

Aber dort ist es auch nicht besser. Er läuft ziellos durch die Straßen und fragt sich, warum alles so ist wie immer. Der Regen fällt, die Bäume wiegen sich im Wind und die Menschen sehen aus wie immer. Wie kann das sein? Die Welt dreht sich anders, seit Sherlock tot ist, doch niemand sonst scheint das zu bemerken. Er möchte den Menschen, die ihm begegnen, ins Gesicht schreien "Sherlock ist tot", doch er bleibt stumm und geht langsam zurück in die Baker Street, den Blick gesenkt, weil er diese Welt, die jetzt so anders ist und doch noch dieselbe ist wie vorher, nicht mehr sehen will.

Sobald er die Wohnungstür öffnet, legt sich der Schmerz wie eine Decke um ihn. Er lähmt ihn, macht ihn taub und reißt ein Loch in sein Inneres. Erinnerungen kriechen aus allen Ritzen, sie verfolgen ihn, obwohl er versucht, sich abzulenken.

Er schaltet den Fernseher ein, aber er versteht nicht, was geredet wird, sieht nur unzusammenhängende Bilder.

Irgendwann geht er ins Bett, obwohl er Angst vor den Albträumen hat. Er liegt im Dunkeln und wartet auf den Schlaf. Doch erst holen die Erinnerungen ihn wieder ein. Er sieht Sherlock, hört seine Stimme, spürt ihn, fühlt seine Nähe, seine Wärme, seinen Atem in seinem Gesicht.

Sein Verstand sagt ihm, Sherlock kommt nicht zurück, er muss ihn gehen lassen, doch sein Herz will ihn festhalten, will nicht glauben, was seine Augen gesehen haben.

Irgendwann muss er eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich schreckt er hoch, die Träume waren wieder da. Er sieht auf die Uhr. Ein neuer Tag hat begonnen, ein weiterer Tag ohne Sherlock.


End file.
